The invention relates to vehicle engine cooling modules and, more particularly, to a shroud having a lead trough and locator for receiving and retaining a lead wire assembly of an electric motor.
A conventional shroud 10 for carrying an electric motor 12 has a lead trough 14 as shown in FIG. 1. With this arrangement, the motor lead wire assembly 16 is passed under retaining tabs 18 with the retaining tabs 18 providing constant pressure on the lead wires assembly 16. The process of manually guiding the lead wire assembly 16 under the retaining tabs 18 is time consuming. In addition, the constant contact of the retaining tabs 18 with the lead wire assembly 16 may result in damage to the lead wire assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the process of placing and retaining a motor lead wire assembly in a trough of a shroud.
An object of the invention is to fulfill the need referred to above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is achieved by providing a shroud for carrying an electric motor of an engine cooling assembly. The motor has a lead wire assembly to control the operation of the motor. The shroud includes a frame defining an opening there through; a motor mount structure in the opening; and struts in the opening extending from the frame to the motor mount structure thereby coupling the motor mount structure to the frame. At least one of the struts defines a lead trough constructed and arranged to receive the lead wire assembly of the motor. The shroud also includes a resilient locator associated with the lead trough constructed and arranged to guide the lead wire assembly into the lead trough and to maintain the lead wire assembly within the lead trough without applying constant pressure on the lead wire assembly.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention a method of coupling a lead wire assembly of an electric motor to a shroud carrying the motor is provided. The lead wire assembly includes at least a pair of lead wires. The shroud includes a lead trough for receiving the lead wire assembly and a pair of resilient tabs associated with the lead trough. The pair of tabs is in spaced relation to define a tab opening communicating with an opening of the lead trough. The method positions the pair of lead wires such that one lead wire is above the other lead wire defining a generally vertical arrangement of the lead wire assembly. The lead wire assembly is inserted into the tab opening while in the vertical arrangement so as to be disposed in the lead trough. The lead wire assembly is then rotated generally 90 degrees defining a generally horizontal arrangement of the lead wire assembly in the lead trough. A width of the lead wire assembly in the horizontal arrangement is greater than a width of the lead wire assembly in the vertical arrangement. The width of the lead wire assembly in the horizontal arrangement is greater than the size of the tab opening so that the tabs maintain the lead wire assembly in the lead trough without applying constant pressure on the lead wire assembly.
Other objects, features and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and the functions of the related elements of the structure, the combination of parts and economics of manufacture will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.